The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to wireless communications, and more particularly, to Internet of Things (IoT) communications.
With the development of information technology, IoT is more and more popular. As the name suggests, IoT is a network consisting of many interconnected devices. IoT possesses intelligent perception, identification, and interconnection functions, and is part of the third wave of the information industry, coming after computers and the Internet.
It is desirable for many IoT devices, such as monitors and smart refrigerators, to connect to the Internet through Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), enabling them to be controlled by a user via the Internet. IoT devices may not have input functions such as a keypad or touchpad, however. How to control those IoT devices to connect to a designated Access Point (AP) therefore becomes an issue.